


宠物（三）

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98
Summary: 情趣内衣paly落地窗paly





	宠物（三）

包养梗  
霸道总裁·只宠不爱·走不进内心赫  
贫困学生·爱上金主·纯但是不蠢海

chapter3

最后一科考试结束，寒假终于来了，李赫宰给李东海定了九号的票，本想让小孩儿再多陪他几天，但李东海的父母趁着年根在集市摆了小摊，卖卖春联福字，李东海心疼父母，想去帮忙守摊儿，李赫宰也就应允了。

李东海没再吵着要去公司，可偏偏李赫宰要求他每天都陪自己上下班，今天早晨走的时候，李赫宰递给李东海一个袋子叫他拿着，里面是一个盒子，李东海也没问就接下了。

李赫宰还是和以前一样，上午会有主管和秘书报告工作，下午的时间相对自由些，但是最近好像很忙，桌上文件一大堆，李东海也不懂，乖乖的坐在一旁，李赫宰教了他象棋，他就自己跟自己摆弄着玩，嫌无聊了就浇浇花看看书玩玩手机。偶尔男人叫他，他就应着声跑过去捏捏肩膀按按脑袋撒撒娇。

“赫，我想去一下洗手间。”

李东海站起身来伸了个懒腰，胳膊像企鹅一样摆着还没放下，望着被文件包围的男人，糯糯的说。男人没有抬头，应了一声。

“我马上回来～”李东海径直走向门口。

“海海，用这个。”他听见李赫宰说。

李东海转过头，李赫宰还是低着头皱着眉看文件，没听到男孩走路的声音，男人抬起头，指了指自己的专用洗手间。

“哥哥不用不用，正好我也想下楼溜达溜达，我去下面的员工卫生间就好啦。”李东海咧着嘴角笑嘻嘻地望向男人。

李赫宰低下头说，“我不想说第二遍。”

男孩不敢再说什么，喃喃的说了声谢谢哥哥，转身要进卫生间。这时男人却像想起什么一样，叫住了他。

“早晨拿的袋子打开，洗个澡，自己灌肠。”

“在……在这里嘛，好，我马上。”

“洗手间门打开，不许关”

“嗯…我知道了哥哥。”

李东海进了洗手间，顾忌着男人的洁癖，坐在马桶上小便，他打开了袋子里的盒子，两个盒子一个是灌肠工具，另一个是一套猫咪情趣内衣。他望向办公桌旁一本正经工作着的男人，这个角度正对着男人俊朗的下颌线，阳光洒在他的肩膀，看得李东海出了神。

李东海快速的洗了个澡，给自己灌好肠，拆开盒子里的情趣睡衣，戴上了猫耳朵和绒绒的颈圈，手腕脚腕都附上了毛绒绒的一圈，穿上了只有一根细带的丁字裤。调整了几次位置，乳头已经有肿了，才戴上吊着铃铛的乳夹。只剩尾巴了，尾巴连接的肛塞不大不小，对于习惯了李赫宰的尺寸的男孩，并没有什么挑战，可是他想了想还是没有戴就走了出去。

李东海走出来的时候，李赫宰就抬起了头，直勾勾的看着他的小猫咪，暗暗欣喜这套衣服他选的很对，李东海在距离办公桌还有一段距离的时候，跪了下来，像粘人的小猫一样，爬向男人的腿，乳夹上的铃铛虽然他的动作叮叮作响，召唤着男人的欲望。

李东海爬到男人面前跪好，把手握拳，像是猫咪的前爪一样，伏在男人的腿上，深情的望着男人。

“哥哥帮猫猫戴尾巴好不好～”

李赫宰奖励似的摸摸男孩的头发，拨弄着让人移不开眼的乳夹，享受着男孩悦耳的低吟。

“那猫猫给哥哥什么报答呢？”说着，李赫宰便把男孩拉到自己身上。

李东海仰头亲了一口男人，啵的一声儿甜到了心里。

“这是定金。”

李赫宰拍拍身上人儿的屁股，李东海会意地打开了腿，灌过肠的小穴一张一合迎接着主人的到来，李赫宰插入一根手指，刮着内壁，李东海从不掩饰自己的呻吟，咿咿呀呀的哼唧着。

“海海，扩张了么？”

李东海扭了扭屁股，求表扬般地给了男人肯定的回答。李赫宰看着在自己面前晃荡的两团肉团子，大手一挥扇上了臀峰，引得臀浪阵阵。

“骚货”李赫宰咒骂了一声，拿起尾巴插入小孩儿粉红色的肉穴，慢慢的转动研磨，然后用力一按，固定住了毛茸茸的尾巴，李东海一时爽的，尖叫着射了出来，精液弄脏了李赫宰的裤子。

李东海喘息着不停的跟李赫宰道歉，这时，却传来了敲门声，看着怀里受惊了的小猫咪，吓得都快哭了出来，黑溜溜的眼睛望着自己，李赫宰坏笑着捏了捏男孩的脸颊。张大了腿，示意男孩跪到自己的脚下，李赫宰正了正身上的西装，边喊了声“进来”，边按着男孩的头，到自己硬的发疼的肿胀，拉开了裤链。

李东海听到秘书高跟鞋的声音越来越近，紧张的不行，又不敢出声，小手哆哆嗦嗦的解开纽扣，拉下男人的内裤，强烈的麝香味涌来，让他沉醉，轻轻吻上有些湿润的龟头，伴随着秘书和李赫宰的对话，他舔弄着男人的硕大，灵巧的使用着舌头，他的口活儿是男人锻炼着教会的，关于性爱的全部，都是面前这个男人教的，与之相关的所有记忆，满满当当只有李赫宰一人。

李赫宰压了压他的头，李东海明了地含住了男人的肉棒，上下吞吐着，他不敢做太大幅度，害怕胸前的铃铛响起来，只好手嘴并用，勉强让男人满意。听着李赫宰把秘书打发走，并告诉秘书接下来任何人不准进来。

嗒…嗒…嗒……秘书的几步路，李赫宰却感觉有一个世纪那么漫长，李赫宰随手摞了摞桌上的文件，门一被关上，李赫宰就拉起身下的人儿，按到桌子上，拔下肛塞插了进去，李赫宰的东西比肛塞粗的多，突然地进入，刺激地本就紧致的李东海不断收缩，爽的李赫宰差点缴枪，李赫宰把人转过身，举着男孩两条腿凶猛地掠夺着，李东海被顶的感觉要死了。

“哥哥……哥哥慢一点…慢…啊…一点……”

“呃啊……哥哥…求…求你…”

“不…不要…这么…快……海海…受不了…了”

李赫宰看着身下人儿为自己痴迷的表情满意的揉了揉男孩的屁股，大手覆上胸前，摘掉了乳夹，揉捏着红肿变形的乳粒，俯身含在口中撕咬舔弄。

“嘴上说着不要，还夹的这么紧，海海真是不诚实。”

李赫宰抱起桌上被顶的支离破碎的人儿，走到了落地窗前，放下腿软的打颤的男孩，让男孩的脸看向窗外，乳头贴着冰凉的窗户。

“哥哥……赫…不要…呜呜……不要在这里……”

“海海不喜欢嘛？可是海海的小穴在跟哥哥说海海喜欢得不得了呢”

“放松”男人的手拍打着身下小猫咪的臀瓣，白团子已经透着一丝粉红。

“喜欢……只要是哥哥…海海都喜欢……”

“啊啊啊啊……哥哥…我要射出来了……”

李赫宰握着男孩的腰，吸吮着男孩的耳垂，猛烈撞击着男孩的敏感点，快速的抽动。

“我们一起。”

李赫宰内射在了男孩的后穴，抽出自己的分身，捏了捏男孩的屁股，

“夹紧了，漏出来一滴今天就干死你。”

李东海腿已经没了力气，离了男人的支撑，勉强的扶着落地窗，塌下腰撅起屁股，防止精液流出，李赫宰捡起被扔在地上了尾巴，插进了李东海努力缩紧的小穴，堵住了穴口。

“海海，掉出来后果自负哦”

之后的时间，李东海都一丝不挂地穿着猫咪内衣，小腹微微隆起，撅着插着尾巴的小屁股守着李赫宰工作，晚上回去的时候，李赫宰也没让他换下衣服，只是在自己的衣橱找了件大衣，让男孩里面穿着情趣内衣披上大衣回了家。

回到了家，又在浴室玩了个爽，两个人吃饱喝足清理完毕早早的躺在床上聊天，李赫宰搂着李东海，男孩玩着男人的手指。

“海海，明天记得提醒我，晚上我们去买点年货给你回家带着。”

“不用了哥哥，我们县城里什么都有的。”

“快过年了，带回去点东西你爸妈会高兴的。”

“谢谢哥哥，你给我的零用钱太多了，我都没怎么用，明天我也想给你买个礼物。”

“我什么都不缺，乖，我们睡吧。”

李赫宰兴许是累了，早早的进入了梦乡，李东海望着枕边人的脸，往怀里拱了拱。

“赫，你喜欢海海么？”

睡梦中的人在规律的呼吸声中，似乎“嗯”了一声，李东海分不清是不是自己困了幻听。

“我们的一生，或许都是在惊自己的梦”

未完待续


End file.
